Magic at the Carnival
by TheLonelyBird
Summary: We find our young wizards at a Muggle Carnival experiencing how they have fun. What they didn't suspect is that a enemy is among them. And love is in the air. AU. Slight OOC. Pairings inside.
1. Carnival

**A/N: Well I just came up with a plot story. Because I recently went to a carnival and thought of this story. And yes. I did say story. So I am actually have chapters and not just a one-shot story. Like I said before I do not have a beta at all. So don't waste my time by writing a review telling me how I suck at English. And...*sighs* sadly. I do not own anything. Because if I actually own Harry Potter. I would have kept Fred alive. And the pairings are: Fred/Harry, George/Hermione, Ron/Luna, and Draco/Ginny.**

**And flamers stay back! I have Nargles still! Well that's enough of my Author's note. Well here's the story. Also note that the characters are most likely going to be OOC... I'll give a cookie for whoever points at what time line this story is based off of... Also another warning it's AU! Big time!**

Carnival 

One day at the Burrow Fred and George was visiting the Weasley family after they had closed up the shop for the day. During dinner they had visitors staying over for a couple of days. While they were sitting around the dinner table getting ready to chow down. After couple of minutes Fred and George started talking about their shop and how business is booming over there. The visitors of course was Harry and Hermione who decided to visit the Weasleys that night. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were off in their own little world talking about many things.

Before everything went silent. There was a soft rapping at the door. Arthur and Molly looked at each other and wondered who on earth was at the door.

"Ronald, dear. Go answer the door." Molly said softly but with the hidden order within her words. Looking at Ron who just sighed and muttered a fine and walked toward the door.

After, Ron had pushed his chair back in the table and made his way to the door. He wondered who it was at the door. After all, usually they don't have visitors at all. He opened the door slightly so he was able to see who it was outside. To his surprise, he found a young blonde girl standing there with her shiny gray eyes looking at him dream like. He knew pretty well who it was. Luna Lovegood. He didn't know why she was there. Or have any idea why she was there.

"Uh. Hello, Luna." He said after a bit looking at her and trying to figure out why she was at the Weasleys' door step.

"Hello, Ronald. May I come in?" She said with her voice barely audible which made Ron hard to hear her at all. After a bit figuring out that she wanted to come in. He nodded as he moved out of the way and open the door and finally said.

"Uh. Sure. Come in." He watched Luna walked inside and went toward the dining room.

Ginny heard footsteps coming toward them. She looked up and saw Luna Lovegood smiling at them. Ginny's face lit up in excitement knowing that her friend finally came over. She got up from her chair and said.

"Hi, Luna. Nice to know you made it." Ginny said as she sat down between Harry and Hermione. After greetings was exchange Luna sat down between a relax Hermione and a tense Ron.

Dinner continue on without interruptions until one certain brunette had coughed and looked at everyone but Harry. Knowing that he would know what she was going to go talk about. "Hey, you guys. I was wondering if you all want to see what Muggles do for fun during the summer."

Arthur's face lit up with excitement when Hermione had said Muggles. Fred and George looked at each other and chuckled when Hermione had said _'do'_. But they were actually interested to hear what she had to say. Harry all ready guessed what Hermione was talking about. Luna was not stuck in her day dreams at that moment. Wanting to know like everyone else does.

"And that is?" Ginny said wanting to hear more about the topic. Since Hermione had not return speaking. Ron nodded, agreeing with his younger sister.

Hermione sighed and finally said "It's called a carnival. It comes to town every year for the weekend. They have fireworks, games, shops, and rides."

Everyone's face lit up with excitement specially Arthur who had never went over what Muggles do for fun during the summers. Fred and George looked at each other knowing fully well that there haves to be a catch for something like that.

"What's the -" "catch, Granger." George finished off from Fred's sentence.

Hermione knew that the twins or someone would have asked that question sooner or later. "No catch at all. I was just offering if you want to come and have fun. But the only thing that you guys have to do. Is pitch in some money...and not use magic at all when we are at the carnival." She said giving the last sentence with a stern voice looking at Fred and George who was whistling trying to act innocent.

After a little bit Luna added in to keep the conversation going. "Sounds like fun. When do we go?" Ron looked at Luna shock that she spoke up. Rarely she stays quiet or go off of topic talking about Nargles.

Hermione smiled when someone actually asked a good question. "This Saturday."

Ron looked at Hermione trying to make sure that this was actually going to happen or not. "This Saturday?" Hermione nodded and Ron went back to his food.

"What about transportation?" Harry finally asked trying to figure out how he would be able to go with the Dursleys on his back about everything. After all, he doubt that they would allow him to go to the carnival and have fun there.

"Well, I was actually thinking that we all should stay here for two days and use floo powder to get to my house and walk over to the carnival." She said having everything planned out.

"Nice plan, Granger."

"But, why do we have to -"

"Walk there?" George ended as he looped up at Hermione. Hoping that she would get frustrated with him. After all, he didn't know why he actually enjoy getting Hermione angry at him at all. All he knew that it give him a warm feeling. He doubted that he was crushing on her at all. They weren't suited for each other at all. Everyone would agree with that statement.

Hermione sighed in frustration and said. "Shut up, George!" Everyone looked at her in shock that she guessed who was the last one talking. Luna was the only one who was not shock from this at all.

After Hermione gain her cool she said looking at everyone. "So, who can go?" She asked trying to change the topic. Wanting to get this out of the way so they can enjoy the dinner.

She watched as Luna's hand was up in the air first. Then she watched Fred and George, then Ron and Ginny. And finally Harry's hand was raise last after thinking if he was able to go or not. Hermione smiled when she looked at the hands up in the air. Hermione then turned her attention to Mrs. Weasley and asked. "So, is it okay if we stay until Saturday?"

Molly nodded and everyone went back eating their dinner. Wondering what exactly would happen at the carnival in two days.

**A/N: Okay that's the end of the first chapter. You like it? Then write a review. And I'll post up the second chapter soon!**


	2. Sleepover: Girls

**A/N: Sorry about my couple days late of posting up another chapter of Magic at the Carnival. But I do hope this chapter will satisfy until I get my other chapter up. Well, I do not own Harry Potter sadly. I just come up the crazy ideas. Remember no flaming. I still don't have a beta. So yeah. Please review and share your thoughts of the story so far.**

Sleep over: Girls

Luna was able to stay the night which caused Ginny and Hermione make room for Luna in Ginny's room. And it also gave them the chance to gossip. When everyone was suppose to be in bed. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna was still up having a little 'girl talk'.

"So, Luna. Do you have a crush on someone?" Ginny said as her eyes gives off the hint of her being curious about her friend.

Hermione noticed their blonde friend's cheeks growing red and she didn't even answer the question at all. All, Hermione had guessed was that Luna does have a crush on a boy. But she have no clue who it would be. Or she was dating right now.

"Luna, your blushing." Hermione pointed out. Which she noticed that Luna was blushing even more. Then Hermione asked. "Are you dating?"

Luna shook her head quickly and said having her long blonde hair cover her face as she answer Hermione's question. "No. I'm not dating."

Ginny decided to take the chance and said. "So, that means your crushing someone." Luna's face was brighter than Ginny's hair at that point.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked wanting to know more. After all, she was having fun at this sleepover. She never got the chance to have a girl talk. Since she was friends with Harry and Ron. Which she ends up have to hear them talking about girls a lot.

Luna shook her head refusing to give an answer. Then, all of a sudden Ginny jumped on the poor defenseless Luna pining her down on the ground. "Tell us, or I will hex you to next week." She threaten at her friend. They all knew that Ginny, wouldn't really hex Luna. But, Luna was all shaken up from what happen and said in a stuttered.

"Ro..Ronald." Luna said which had threw off Hermione and Ginny's guard. After all, they all thought it would be Neville. Luna had took the chance of escaping from Ginny. As she pushed Ginny off of her and quickly scoot over to the corner of the room wondering what their views of her crush on the Weasley boy.

After awhile Ginny and Hermione finally got over their shock about Luna's crush and decided to switch topic since they have nothing less to say on that matter. Which caused Luna to jump back into the conversation glad that they weren't attacking her.

"Seems like George likes you, Hermione." Luna said interrupting her two friends talking about cute guys in their house. Hermione blushed thinking about one certain red-headed twin. _Could he actually be crushing on her? _She shook her head getting rid of that thought and said.

"What makes you think that, Luna?" Hermione said wanting proof before she actually place her hopes on something that might not even be true.

"The way he looks at you." Luna said as if she was trying to explain what colors are to little children.

"Oh." Hermione barely said as she lay down on her bed feeling her face burned up and felt her heart started to quicken it's pace.

After a couple of minutes Luna looked over to Ginny and asked. "Ginny, who do you like?" Luna thought it would be a good idea if Ginny started to talk again since she wasn't really part of the conversation between Hermione and herself.

Ginny blushed and said softly turning her face away from Luna. "Harry." Hermione nodded softly showing that she was paying attention. After all, Harry did save her life and also he's famous. So no wonder why Ginny was crushing on him.

Luna sat on her bed and stayed quiet leaving herself into her thoughts. After all, she did have to admit Harry was good looking but there was something there which caused her to stop thinking about Harry in a romantic manner. Maybe, it's because during their meeting for Dumbledore's Army. She noticed that Harry was sneaking quick look at Fred. But she knew if she pointed it out to anyone. They would not believe her like no one believes her about Nargles or the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and would just ignore what she had to say. So she continue to stayed quiet before Hermione switched topics again and went and talk about one certain ride that was at the muggle carnival.

"Well, there's a ride called the Ferris Wheel which gives off the romantic feeling. So how about we try to ride it with our crushes and see where it goes." Hermione offer thinking to herself that she might end up riding with George.

"Sound like fun." Luna said imagining herself sitting next to Ron and admire the view together and maybe. Just maybe. She would be able to tell Ronald her feelings for him.

"Yeah. We should totally ride the Ferris Wheel." Ginny smiled thinking about Harry and herself kissing in the starry night sky.

"Then, let's do it." Hermione smiled as she made herself comfortable before calling out to her friends. "Night, Luna. Night, Ginny."She said as she lay her head on the pillow and slowly drift off to dream land.

"Night, Hermione." Luna and Ginny both called out at the same time as Ginny turned off the lights and they went to bed. But, they didn't know that the boy's were talking about the same thing. Their crushes.

**A/N: What do you think of this chapter? I know it's not very long. And I bet you already know what the next chapter would be like. And I'll try to get the next chapter up, and ready soon. Reviews are very nice to have... See you soon!**


	3. Sleepover: Guys

**Just finally decided to write another chapter. This may be long or short. I don't know it depends. But, let's go throw the basics. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR EVERYTHING WILL BE DIFFERENT. I still don't have a beta. No flamers. But reviews are welcome. Just tell me what you like about the story so far or what you dislike about it.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**

Sleepover: Boys

Fred, George, Ron, and Harry had gathered into Ron's room sitting on the ground staying silent. They waited to make sure everyone was dead asleep before they have their conversation. After awhile, Harry broke the silence and looked at Ron when he said.

"I think Luna likes you." Fred and George looked at each other when they heard this. They knew it was possible that Loony Lovegood could have fallen for Ron. But, they knew it for sure that Ron wouldn't choose Loony to be his girlfriend.

Ron sat there in shock when Harry said that he thinks that Luna was in love with him. If Harry was right. Why would Loony like him? He didn't show any interest in him at all. He sat there silence thinking to himself. Well, he did have to admit behind her weirdness. She is good looking.

Fred decided to speak up and said. "Okay, so Harry thinks that Loony likes Ron. But, who do we know for sure is crushing on someone?" Fred already knew one person which was his twin George. George had told him one day at work about it. That he was crushing on Hermione in their last year at Hogwarts before they were banned for life by Umbridge.

Harry and Ron sat there trying to think to themselves about who do they know. Harry knew he couldn't say himself. Because, he knew that they bother him until he mention who he likes. Little did they know that he was in love with Fred.

He kissed Cho and Ginny trying to get rid of his feelings for Fred but still knew in his heart that he only loves Fred and that he can't be with Ginny at all. Little did he know that everyone was staring at him. He felt his face turned red and asked quietly. "Huh? What were we talking about? Spacing out." He quickly say.

Fred looked at Harry and wondered if there was something bothering him. All, they discuss so far was that George likes Hermione and Ginny likes Harry. Which was no surprise to him. But, some reason he just couldn't help looking at Harry's shiny green orbs. And couldn't help but admiring his unruly raven hair. His lips...

Fred shook his head mentally. He couldn't be falling for Harry, can he? There was no way he was falling for his brother's best friend. Fred sighed. After all, his mum would kill him he try to kiss Harry. He felt his heart beat rapidly when he continue to stare at Harry. He quickly looked away.

Harry sat there looking back at Fred who was recently staring at him. Harry was glad that he wasn't standing at all or he would've fallen to his knees already. He couldn't help that Fred makes him weak all the time. Specially in his fifth year when he stared at him while he was trying to teach the other members of Dumbledore's Army how to protect them against the dark arts.

"Harry, weren't you saying that you like someone else?" Ron asked looking at his best friend but couldn't help to see there was something going on between his best friend and his older brother. George was aware of what's happening. But, Fred never told him that he was crushing on Harry. So both George and Ron was clueless.

"Y-yeah." Harry said snapping back to reality. A yawn escape from Harry's mouth. Fred looked at Harry with soft eyes and said. "Harry, if you're tired. Just go to bed. We were about to finish out conversation about what is at a muggle carnival."

Harry blushed slightly when Fred looked at him with those eyes and told him to go to bed. He nodded as he went over to his bed and got under the blankets.

They heard another yawn but this time they didn't know who it was. So they all decided to go to bed. Fred and George walked out saying good night to them as they made their way to their room.

Little did everyone know that Ron would get an amazing dream and Harry would have a good dream turn into a nightmare. Something he didn't want. And that two certain pair of twins would get nightmares about something horrible.

**What do you think of it? Like? Dislike it? Review. But, please remember I know I have grammar problems. So, leave that out of the review. Hope to see you guys later. Reviews makes me happy. And a happy writer writes more fanfics. **


End file.
